Sin memoria
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Sam tiene un accidente en una caceria y pierde sus recuerdos... ¿que hara Dean ahora con su desmemoriado hermano?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Escuchad atentamente porque solo lo dire una vez... y vale para todos los capitulos siguientes. Supernatural no me pertenece, ni nada relacionado con la serie ni los personajes, mas quisiera yo... habria mas wincest en la serie y menos ropa... Todo lo relacionado con la serie le pertenece a su creador y los chicos a sus madres. Este fic no se hace con animo de lucro ni de coña. Que lo disfruteis!!

Capitulo 1.

Todo paso demasiado deprisa, demasiado rapido. Solo se descuido un segundo. Tan solo aparto la vista de el un segundo… y mira lo que se formo.  
Los Winchester estaban de caceria, en las Rocosas. Recibieron el aviso de Ellen. Unos excursionistas desparecidos, ganado muerto, campamentos destrozados… todo apuntaba a un wendigo. Siguieron su rastro durante un par de dias hasta encontrarlo. Solo que no era un wendigo. No. Sam investigo en el portatil y en el diario de John y lo que encontro les dejo sorprendidos. Un golem de piedra. Dean ni siquiera habia oido hablar jamas de esa criatura. Aun asi, la persiguieron y se enfrentaron a el. Craso error. No estaban preparados para eso.

El golem les zurro de lo lindo. Y, en un momento, en un segundo que Dean se despisto, en un instante que desvio la mirada, el bicho ataco a Sam. Dean siempre vivia con la obsesiva preocupacion de que si perdia de vista a su hermano, a este le pasaria algo. El golem le dio a Sam un golpe tan fuerte que salio despedido hasta chocar contra un arbol. Se le pusieron los vellos de punta al oir el crujido lastimero que dio el tronco. Casi lo parte por la mitad. Olvidandose del golem y de todo, corrio hacia Sam para comprobar que estaba bien. La criatura aprovecho para huir, mientras Dean se mordia los labios nervioso al ver la sangre que manaba de la herida que el pequeño tenia en la cabeza.  
Dean habia pisado muchas veces el acelerador a fondo. En muchas ocasiones ha hecho volar al Impala por la carretera para llegar a algun sitio. Pero como en esa ocasión, no. Su nena se porto y dio la talla y le llevo como un rayo al hospital mas cercano mientras llamaba a Bobby y le contaba, algo asustado, que Sam aun no habia recuperado la consciencia. ¿Y si no se despertaba mas?

- ¿Señor? ¿Señor? Siento molestarle, pero necesitamos su tarjeta de la seguridad social. – Dean parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad y saco su cartera para dar una de sus tarjetas falsas a la enfermera. – Bien, señor… Page. Espere aquí mientras el doctor termina.

- Si, claro. – se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y se tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Y si Sam no despertaba? Si le pasaba algo seria culpa suya. Joder, el acepto el maldito caso. Y habian discutido la noche anterior por culpa de esa promesa que el pequeño le arranco con trampas un mes antes. Una promesa que Dean no pensaba cumplir jamas. Sin Sam estaria solo. Completamente solo.

Paso una hora… dos horas… tres… y el medico sin aparecer. Se levanto mil veces a preguntar. La enfermera debia estar de el hasta las narices, pero le daba igual. Solo queria saber que estaba bien.

- ¿Dean? – levanto la vista del suelo cuando noto una mano en su hombro.

- Bobby… aun no me han dicho nada. Tardan mucho. – el viejo cazador le sonrio, tranquilizandole un poco.

- Le estaran haciendo pruebas. Siempre hacen muchas cuando hay golpes en la cabeza de por medio. – Bobby le habia traido un café. Le dio un sorbo sin ganas.

- Odio esperar. – finalmente alguien salio. Un medico se les acerco, sonriendo preocupado.

- ¿Familiares de Sam Page? – Dean se levanto de un salto, casi derramando el café.

- Si. Soy su hermano. ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta…?

- Esta despierto. Y fuera de peligro. – Dean respiro al fin. Se sentia como si no hubiera respirado en todo el dia. – El golpe ha sido fuerte y peligroso. Pero se recuperara. Debe guardar reposo al menos un par de dias. Me gustaria que se quedara en observacion esta noche y mañana le daremos el alta si no hay complicaciones.

- Gracias a dios… ¿podemos verle?

- Er… si, pero señor Page… hay algo mas que quisiera comentarle. – Dean fruncio el ceño, preocupado.

- ¿El que?

- Debido al fuerte trauma que ha sufrido su hermano esta teniendo un leve episodio de amnesia. Es bastante comun en heridas asi.

- ¿No recuerda nada? – pregunto Dean con los ojos como platos.

- No, por ahora no. Lo que se refiere a su identidad. Pero es algo temporal. Cuando su cerebro se recupere del daño sufrido, sus recuerdos volveran. Solo es cuestion de tiempo.

- ¿Y cuanto tardara eso?

- Es imposible de saber. Un dia, una semana, un mes. Depende. Le recomiendo que no le atosigue y se lo tome con calma. Pero que haga una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Eso ayudara. – Dean ya no escuchaba. Se dirigia con paso decidido hacia la habitacion de su hermano. Bobby agradecio al doctor y le alcanzo en la puerta donde Dean se habia quedado clavado y sin atreverse a entrar. El viejo cazador le dio un apreton en el hombro y le empujo dentro.

Sam estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y con ese pijama horrendo que dan en los hospitales. Tenia vendada la frente y curados los raspones producidos en la pelea contra el golem. Se miraba las manos con expresion ausente, pero levanto la mirada cuando les oyo entrar.

- ¡Ey, Sam! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le saludo Bobby con una sonrisa paternal. El pequeño les miro confuso, pero forzo una sonrisa.

- Bien… me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada mas. – el viejo cazador se acerco a la cama y lo miro de arriba abajo, comprobando que no tenia mas heridas. Dean no se habia movido de la puerta. Parecia que se hubiera quedado congelado ahí.

- Eso esta bien. El medico dice que mañana te podremos llevar a casa.

- ¿A casa? – Dean y Bobby intercambiaron una mirada.

- Si. A mi casa. Os estabais quedando conmigo una temporada porque Dean estaba… estaba arreglando su coche y queria unas piezas de mi desguace.

- Ah… Lo siento… es que… no recuerdo nada de eso…

- No te preocupes. El medico nos ha dicho que es temporal y que recordaras todo. Tu hermano y yo te cuidaremos. – Sam miro por primera vez a Dean. Le miro, parpadeo y le sonrio.

- Hola.

- Hola, Sammy.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Dean recordaba que cuando su hermano era pequeño era muy curioso. Demasiado curioso… siempre queria saberlo todo y preguntaba hasta el cansancio para poder averiguar lo que queria. Y cabezota… siempre habia sido un cabezota. Desde muy pequeño. Debia ser una herencia genetica, porque todos los Winchester habian sido curiosos y cabezotas a mas no poder. Y Sam para eso era como un pitbull. Cuando le daba por querer saber algo, no soltaba su presa hasta conseguirlo.  
Y ahora que no tenia memoria… era como volver a tener al Sam de cinco años sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Y Dean no sabia que responder a todas sus preguntas. La noche que

Sam paso en el hospital, Bobby y el estuvieron discutiendo que seria seguro decirle sobre su pasado. Decidieron que el asunto de la caza quedaria relegado hasta que pasara al menos los dias de reposo obligatorio. Y con eso, todo lo referente a monstruos y demonios. Dean paso la noche velando a Sam e inventando una historia creible para contarle a su hermano cuando empezaran las preguntas.

Por suerte para el, las preguntas no empezaron en ese mismo dia. Sam paso casi todo el camino hasta el desguace de Bobby dormido. La medicacion para el dolor de cabeza le dejaba medio atontado, asi que en el camino no hubo preguntas. Al llegar, Bobby les habia preparado su habitacion de siempre y Sam se fue a dormir nada mas llegar, porque aun le hacia efecto la medicacion.

Se desperto a la mañana siguiente y se vio en una habitacion extraña, aunque para su sorpresa no se sintio confundido ni raro. Era como si siempre hubiera despertado en habitaciones desconocidas, como si no tuviera la suya propia. Bajo al comedor riendo entre dientes. Eso no era posible… ¿verdad?

Al llegar vio a Dean sentado en la mesa, con un café en una mano y el periodico en la otra, concentrado leyendo. Bobby estaba junto al fregadero, tomandose su café tambien y mirando la television. El ver a su hermano asi, con el café y el periodico le resulto de lo mas familiar. Cuando Dean levanto la vista y le sonrio, la sensacion se acentuo.

- Buenos dias, princesita.

- Buenos dias… ¡ey! ¿Por qué me llamas princesita? – Bobby solto una risita mientras le ponia un café delante.

- Porque puedo, porque te molesta y porque me encanta molestarte. – respondio el mayor arqueando las cejas. Sam bufo divertido. Su hermano estaba resultando ser todo un personaje. - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – el pequeño se encogio de hombros.

- Ni idea. ¿Y tu? – Dean apuro su café.

- Voy a cambiar el carburador al Impala.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – tanto Bobby como Dean le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Tu? ¡Si no te gusta nada que tenga que ver con la mecanica!

- Bueno… es que pensaba aprovechar y hacerte algunas preguntas… - Dean arqueo las cejas.

- Ok… a lo mejor asi aprendes algo de mecanica de una vez…

* * *

- Pasame esa llave de ahí. – Sam cogio una de las llaves inglesas de la caja de herramientas y se la puso en la mano a Dean, que estaba con medio cuerpo metido dentro del motor del coche. El mayor estaba con una camiseta y manchado de grasa hasta la cara.

- ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Qué estabamos haciendo cuando me di el golpe? – desde el motor se escucho un bufido.

- Escalada. – Sam parpadeo.

- Ah… ¿solemos hacer deportes de riesgo? – Dean rio, o eso le parecio escuchar al pequeño.

- A menudo. Dame un segundo el martillo, por favor. – le puso el martillo en la mano y le vio trabajar en silencio… durante un minuto.

- ¿Yo trabajo?

- No. Estudiabas… en Stanford… Derecho. De lo mejorcito que ha tenido ese sitio. – se notaba el orgullo en su voz. – Pero te tomaste un año sabatico, por asi decirlo… y te viniste conmigo de viaje… - ahora… ¿tristeza? ¿Habia notado tristeza en su voz? – Pasame la llave de tubo.

- ¿Por qué me tome esas… vacaciones?

- No se. Tus razones tendrias. – otro minuto de silencio mientras Dean seguia desarmando el carburador. Sam miro al cielo. Se estaba nublando… posiblemente lloveria esa tarde… y el seguia sin saber la gran cosa sobre si mismo. Pero ahora le interesaba mas saber sobre su hermano.

- ¿Tu trabajas? – otra risita, bastante sarcastica de hecho.

- Yeah. En el negocio familiar. (The family business!!!)

- ¿En lo mismo que papa? ¿En que trabajaba el?

- Hacia trabajos por encargo.

- ¿De que?

- De lo que saliera. Dame los alicates finos. – le paso la herramienta y le miro trabajar. Se notaba que le gustaba lo que hacia.

- El coche es tuyo, ¿verdad? – Dean paro de trabajar y le miro por encima del hombro, arqueando las cejas. – Quiero decir… es tuyo. No de papa ni de Bobby…

- De hecho, era de papa. Pero me lo dejo a mi. Siempre me encanto este coche. Pero podria decirse que es de los dos. – el pequeño le miro con una sonrisa dulce.

- ¿Cómo es que no te molesta que te haga tantas preguntas? Que aguante tienes, tio… - Dean solto una risita.

- Nah… estoy acostumbrado a tus preguntas sin fin. Siempre has sido un cotilla redomado.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Yeah. Pasame el destornillador naranja. Esto casi esta. – a los pocos minutos Dean sacaba el carburador viejo y empezaba a colocar el nuevo.

- ¿Seguro que somos hermanos? Digo… no es que nos parezcamos mucho…

- Si… siempre le dije a papa que nos dieron el cambiazo en el hospital… pero nunca me creyo…

- Muy gracioso… - gruño Sam haciendo un puchero. El mayor solto una carcajada.

- No te mosquees. Es que tu saliste mas a papa y yo a mama. ¿Te vale eso? Y ahora, dame la llave del cinco. A ver si consigo apretar esto bien, no se nos vaya a caer por el camino…

- Perdona si te estoy agobiando… es que… no saber nada… es frustrante. Y no se… es raro, pero… tu eres lo unico que siento como familiar… - Dean dejo un momento el coche y sepaso una mano por la cara, manchandosela de grasa. Sam se quedo mirando esa mejilla manchada de grasa.

- Sammy, el medico dijo que te lo tomaras con calma. Solo ha pasado un dia, ten paciencia. No tienes que hacerme el interrogatorio completo hoy. Deja algo para mañana, anda. – Sam no pudo evitar sonreir. – No te preocupes, ¿vale? Yo cuidare de ti. – algo en el interior del pequeño se revolvio al oir esas palabras. Alzo la mano y la puso en la mejilla de Dean, quitandole la mancha que tenia. Al mayor le pillo tan de sorpresa el gesto, que se dejo hacer sin protestar, sorprendiendose al notar que le gustaba sentir el calor y la suavidad de esa mano.

- Me da que eso me lo has dicho muchas veces, ¿verdad? Lo de cuidarme. – Dean reprimio como pudo las irrazonables ganas que le entraron de seguir sintiendo esa mano ahí, en su cara, dandole calor. Cogio a Sam de la muñeca y aparto a desgana la mano de su cara.

- Es lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida, Sammy.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Mano… Dean… Mano… Dean… Mano… Dean…  
Sam llevaba al menos diez minutos mirando de su mano a Dean, de Dean a su mano. No lo entendia. No entendia porque lo habia sentido tan importante. Y tan raro. Y tan… tan… tan no sabia que. Miro a Dean una vez mas. Este estaba con Bobby, haciendo la comida y hablando en susurros para que Sam no pudiera escuchar algo sobre su "trabajo". El pequeño no entendia tanto secretismo, pero por ahora su atencion estaba centrada en lo que habia sentido al tocar a su hermano. Habia sido raro. Decidio dejar de pensar en eso por el momento y salio al salon. Se aburria de mirarles cocinar.

En el pasillo vio sus mochilas. Las habian dejado ahí la noche anterior y aun no las habian subido a su habitacion. La bolsa con el portatil tambien estaba ahí. Bueno… echaria un ojo a ver que tenia ese ordenador, asi estaria entretenido un rato.

Al sacarlo de la bolsa y verlo, no sabia porque, pero sintio que era suyo. Aquel cacharro era suyo. Lo notaba. Le pertenecia, estaba seguro. El habia escogido y colocado esas pegatinas en el portatil. Echo un ojo hacia la cocina y, cuando estuvo seguro de que no vendria nadie, lo encendio. Habia varias ventanas del navegador abiertas, asi que las subio y las hojeo. Nada. Solo una busqueda y sus resultados.

- ¿Golem de piedra? ¿Para que buscaria esto? – se pregunto extrañado.

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces ahí? – la voz de Dean le sobresalto tanto que casi deja caer el portatil al suelo.

- Nada. – puso cara de inocencia y Dean sonrio divertido.

- Ya… ¿no estabas curioseando? – Sam volvio a hacer un puchero y el mayor no pudo evitar reirse. – Esta bien, Sam. De todas maneras es tuyo.

- No se como, pero lo sabia. – Dean volvio a sonreir.

- Bien. Eso significa que estas mejorando, pero no te esfuerces, ¿vale? – Sam asintio en silencio. – Oye… ¿Qué te parece si vamos esta tarde a comprar ropa? Me temo que deje la mitad de nuestras cosas en el bosque, cuando el accidente. – Bobby, que habia salido a buscarles porque tardaban en ir a comer, arqueo una ceja interrogante a Dean, pero este ignoro el gesto.

- Bueno… supongo que estaria bien…

En la tienda de ropa masculina mas cercana, Dean estaba pasandoselo en grande. Le daba igual que Bobby le regañara cuando volvieran y descubriera la que habia formado. Merecia la pena y despues del susto que Sam le habia dado, se la debia. ¿Qué que estaba haciendo? Mintiendo como un bellaco a su hermano y haciendole comprarse ropa que nada tenia que ver con el estilo de Sam. Absolutamente nada que ver.

Lo gracioso es que empezo como una broma. Empezo con un… "No, en serio. Esta es la clase de camisetas que te gustaban." …señalando una blanca y sin mangas. Pero luego se descubrio eligiendo todo el nuevo vestuario de Sam y escogiendo la ropa con la que le gustaria verle. Botas en vez de tennis, camisas oscuras y sin estampados, pantalones mas ajustados y no mil tallas mas grandes, cazadora de cuero en vez de pana…

Cuando Sam recuperara la memoria iba a matarle. Pero por ahora se limitaba a mirarle extrañado, como si algo no le cuadrara del todo.  
Pero daba igual. Seguia mereciendo la pena ver a Sam con esos vaqueros rotos y ajustados que le sentaban genial (¡Anda! ¡Descubrimiento! ¡Tiene culo!) y con esa camiseta blanca y sin mangas y la camisa azul oscuro encima y con las mangas recogidas. Yeah… valia la pena…

- ¿Te has divertido? – le pregunto Bobby con sarcasmo cuando volvieron a casa. Dean solto una risita.

- Mucho. – el viejo cazador bufo.

- Eres un crio, Dean. Te va a matar por eso. ¿Y esa chorrada de que perdisteis su ropa en el bosque? ¿Qué has hecho de verdad con la ropa de Sam?

- Quemarla. Le sentaba fatal. – Bobby volvio a bufar.

- Eres un puto crio.

- Lo se.

Mientras, Sam merodeaba aburrido por el desguace. Se fijo en que el coche de su hermano tenia mal cerrado el maletero. Se acerco con la intencion de cerrarlo bien, pero le pico la curiosidad y lo abrio. A simple vista no habia nada del otro mundo, solo papeles sueltos y revistas, pero tambien habia una especie de cordon… tiro de el y levanto el fondo falso del maletero. Aunque eso no fue lo que le sorprendio. Lo que le dejo casi sin habla fue la artilleria que habia ahí escondida.

- Joder… ¿Quién coño son estos tios?

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

- Me parece estupendo que haya un polstergueist a tres kilometros de aquí, en serio. Es genial. Que te aproveche, yo no voy. – Bobby miro sorprendido a Dean, que se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Por qué tengo a mi hermano amnesico, tal vez? No puedo largarme a cazar y dejarlo solo en un sitio extraño. A saber la que liaria. – Bobby bufo.

- No tiene cinco años, Dean.

- Para mi como si los tuviera. Ahora mismo no es capaz de defenderse ni de un eco de muerte.

- Tal vez deberias decirle la verdad. – Sam paso en ese momento junto a la puerta de la cocina y se paro en seco al oir eso. Aun andaba medio en shock por lo del maletero y las armas e iba a pedirle explicaciones a su hermano pero al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar quedarse a fisgar. – Sam tiene derecho a saberlo. – Dean encaro al viejo cazador echando chispitas de furia por los ojos.

- ¿Decirle que? ¿Qué el FBI me busca? ¿Qué me acusan de tres asesinatos y que por eso tengo que salir de noche? ¿Qué nos pasamos media vida en la carretera matando y cazando?– Sam salio volando escaleras arriba, horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ninguno de los otros dos se dio cuenta. – No puedo decirle de golpe la mierda de vida que llevamos y que todos los monstruos que salen en los cuentos son realidad, Bobby. Se largaria. – el viejo cazador suspiro.

- No, supongo que no.

Sam cerro la puerta del dormitorio y se apoyo en ella respirando agitado. ¿Dónde demonios habia ido a parar? ¿En una casa con dos asesinos sicopatas armados hasta los dientes? ¿Por qué le habian traido? ¿Seria un secuestro? Cada segundo que pasaba creia mas firmemente que ese de ahí abajo ni era hermano suyo ni nada. Pero entonces… ¿Quién era? Tenia que huir. Solto una risita seca al darse cuenta de que no podia. ¿Adonde iba a ir sin dinero, sin coche, sin memoria… sin nada?

Se dejo caer en la cama, confundido. Una parte de el queria salir por patas de esa casa. Vamos… lo mas lejos posible… a Australia si fuera preciso. Pero otra… otra le gritaba que con Dean estaba a salvo. Y no lo entendia. A ver… si lo que ese tio habia dicho era verdad, ¿Por qué se sentia seguro a su lado?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado en esa cama, mirando las musarañas y pensando que hacer hasta que Dean aparecio en el dormitorio. Parecia algo agobiado pero al verle, sonrio.

- ¡Ey, Sam! ¿Qué haces ahí solo? – Sam trago en seco al verle sonriendo. Joder… ¿con esa sonrisa como se podia ser un asesino?

- Er… nada… pensar… - Dean solto una risita y se sento en la cama de al lado a quitarse las botas.

- Bueno… si no lo hicieras, no serias tu. Oye… ¿Qué quieres de cenar? Esta noche nos quedamos solos. Bobby tiene que salir a… un trabajo. – a Sam se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Trabajo? ¿Iria a matar a alguien?

- No se. Me da igual. – consiguio responder. El mayor se rasco la nuca y se quito la otra bota.

- Ya improvisaremos algo. – se quito la camisa, quedandose con una camiseta negra. Se levanto y empezo a andar descalzo hacia la puerta. – Anda, baja conmigo y me ayudas. Asi puedes seguir con el interrogatorio si quieres.

Interrogatorio no hubo, pero Dean no paro de hablar durante casi toda la noche contandole a Sam anecdotas de cuando eran pequeños, omitiendo todo lo sobrenatural. El pequeño rio divertido, imaginandose a los dos haciendo todo lo que le contaba su hermano, olvidandose momentaneamente del maletero, de las armas y de la dichosa conversacion de la cocina. Se relajo tanto y se sintio tan comodo con Dean que, cuando se sentaron en el sofa a ver una pelicula, se pego a el, casi rozandole. Dean le miro algo extrañado y arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo ni pio. Ya era la segunda vez en el dia que su hermano invadia su espacio personal, pero le daba pena apartarlo o decirle algo por temor a que le sentara mal. Sam no podia recordar que a el no le gustaba tanta cercania. Normalmente… porque esa noche no le molestaba. Era algo raro pero agradable, eso de sentir el calor de su hermano tan cerca.  
Trato de concentrarse en la pelicula pero un pequeño gemido le hizo volver la vista. Sam se frotaba la frente, justo donde tenia la brecha y el chichon que se hizo con el golpe.

- ¿Te vuelve a doler el golpe? – le pregunto preocupado, sentandose de lado con todo el cuerpo vuelto hacia su hermano. Sam gruño.

- No. Un poco solo. Pica mas que duele.

- Pues no te rasques, a ver si vas a abrirte la herida otra vez.

- Ya… como no te pica a ti… - volvio a gruñir el pequeño, alzando la mano para volver a tocarse el chichon. No llego a hacerlo, porque Dean le sujeto la mano, interceptandola y se acerco a el, mucho. Hasta quedar a solo unos pocos centimetros de su rostro. Con la mano que tenia libre le aparto el flequillo y le soplo con suavidad en la herida.  
Sam se quedo muy quieto, con la muñeca y la frente ardiendo por el contacto de la piel de su hermano, oliendo su locion de afeitar y notando el calor de su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos y se le escapo un suspiro cuando le volvio a soplar con delicadeza la herida a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello.

Dean miro el rostro de su hermano, encandilado. Los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, la expresion dulce… bajo la mano que tenia en su frente hasta su mejilla, acariciandosela con el pulgar. Volvio a fijar la vista en sus labios. Joder… parecia que le estuviera pidiendo un beso… acerco mas el rostro al de Sam, deteniendose un segundo, respirando sobre sus labios. Durante ese segundo se pregunto que mierda estaba haciendo y se respondio que lo que le daba la maldita gana, gracias. Beso a Sam, solo un roce, labio sobre labio y poco mas. Al menos hasta que empezo a moverse sobre ellos y a mordisquearlos y lamerlos consiguiendo que le dejara via libre a su boca.

Sam casi gimio cuando la lengua de Dean se colo en su boca. Dios… vale que no recordaba nada, pero dudaba mucho que le hubieran besado antes asi. Vamos… casi seguro que no. Pero lo importante no era que se estuviera derritiendo con ese beso. Ni que se estuviera empezando a empalmar por el dichoso beso. Ni que ahora mismo deseara que Dean le tocara algo mas que la cara o que quisiera empujarlo hasta tumbarlo en el sofa para hacerle mil barbaridades. No. Lo importante era que ese beso le confirmaba lo que llevaba sospechando desde esa mañana. Que no eran familia. Los hermanos no se besaban asi. No podian ser hermanos. ¿Por qué los hermanos no se besaban asi, verdad?

El ruido de un coche acercandose les hizo separarse, ambos jadeando y sonrojados. Dean le miro con el panico reflejandose en sus ojos verdes.

- Sammy… yo… yo… lo siento… no se… o sea… si se, pero… no se porque… - el pequeño arqueo las cejas, divertido al ver tartamudear a Dean. Algo le decia que eso no pasaba todos los dias. Bobby entro en el salon en ese momento.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya he vuelto! – los vio a los dos, cada uno en un extremo del sofa. Sam haciendo zapping y Dean bebiendose una cerveza de un trago. - ¿Va todo bien?

- Genial. – contesto Sam, sonriendo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Sam bajo al primer piso, feliz. La noche anterior habia dormido como un tronco y se levanto esa mañana descansado y feliz. Se acosto antes que Dean, poco despues de llegar Bobby y se quedo dormido nada mas poner la cabeza en la almohada, asi que no oyo entrar a Dean ni tampoco le oyo salir esa mañana y cuando se desperto, Dean ya no estaba en su cama. Asi que, con toda la intencion de buscarlo, se ducho y se vistio a toda prisa y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. Y todo era por el beso. Puede que sonara ridiculo, pero se sentia como un quinceañero que acabara de besar a la jefa de animadoras. Se le escapo una carcajada mientras pasaba por una especie de despacho/biblioteca. Dean no parecia una chica, precisamente. Aunque tuviera esos labios mas propios de mujer que de hombre y esas largas pestañas y esas adorables pecas… vale… puede que si pudiera parecer un poquitin a una chica. Pero eso mejor se lo guardaba. No parecia la clase de tio que acepta esos comentarios sin partirte la cara despues.  
Paro junto a un escritorio plagado de libros y cogio uno sin mirarlo, pensando en el beso. Habia sido… buff… genial… Tan genial que se olvido por completo del maletero repleto de armas y… ¡Mierda! ¡El maletero! ¿Cómo podia haberse olvidado de que estaba con unos sicopatas asesinos en serie? Bajo la vista al libro. Joder, que fallo. Estaba tan atontado por el beso con Dean que…

- ¿Exorcismos cristianos del siglo XIV? – leyo en voz alta el titulo del libro sin poder creerselo. ¿Qué clase de persona tiene esos libros en casa? Cogio otro mas del escritorio y lo leyo tambien. - ¿Trampas y sellos para demonios? – cogio otro mas. - ¿Invocaciones y ritos oscuros? – con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora dejo los libros sobre el escritorio y echo un vistazo a la habitacion. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que esta estaba forrada de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo y todos tenian pinta de ser del mismo tema.

Genial… No solo estaba en la casa de unos sicopatas asesinos en serie, no. Estaba en la casa de unos sicopatas asesinos en serie y satanistas. Hay que joderse. Tenia que salir de ahí… a tomar el aire o lo que fuera, pero ya.

Dean reviso el motor del Impala por decimo quinta vez esa mañana. No es que fuera necesario. Vamos… no tantas veces al menos, pero es que necesitaba urgentemente ocupar la cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera el maldito beso. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? En nada, claro. Porque si hubiera pensado no habria besado a su propio hermano en la boca. Joder… se froto la cara cansado. Casi no durmio la noche anterior. Pero es que en ese momento le parecio que era lo que tenia que hacer. Se lo pedia el cuerpo a gritos… y los labios de Sam tambien. Hasta que llego Bobby y casi le da un ataque. Asi que se acosto tarde a proposito y se levanto mas temprano para no cruzarse con Sam hasta que se quitara de la cabeza lo dulce que le supo su boca. Y casi lo habia logrado, en serio… casi… hasta que Sam aparecio en la puerta de la casa, a tres pasos de donde estaba el. Genial. Lo miro con el rabillo del ojo. ¿Eran ideas suyas o su hermano tenia una expresion de panico en la cara? Preocupado, se enderezo para ir a averiguarlo, pero estaba tan distraido pensando que le podia pasar que se olvido del capo del coche y se dio un sonoro coscorron con el. Se froto la cabeza dolorido y volvio a mirar a su hermano. La expresion de miedo se habia esfumado por completo, dejandole solo una sonrisa divertida. Bueno… entonces el coscorron habia valido la pena.

Sam salio al porche buscando aire fresco. Necesitaba aire despues de lo que habia descubierto en esa habitacion. Joder, parecia que hubiera acabado en el Pasaje del Terror, mandaba narices. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar y todo cuando escucho un golpe seco contra algo metalico y una maldicion y vio a Dean frotandose la cabeza con la expresion de dolor mas graciosa que hubiera visto. Los labios haciendo un puchero, un ojo cerrado y el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitarlo. Sonrio como un bobo y se le volvio a olvidar lo del maletero, las armas, los libros… todo. Ahora mismo solo veia a Dean.

Dean se acerco a su hermano aun tocandose la coronilla. Joder, que golpetazo mas tonto. Sam era todo sonrisas y el mayor no pudo ni enfadarse por reirse de el.

- ¡Ey!

- ¡Ey! ¿Estas bien?

- Si, si. Ha sido solo un golpecito de nada. – Sam solto una risita y se metio las manos en los bolsillos.

- Menos mal. Porque creo que con un amnesico ya tenemos bastante, ¿no crees? – el mayor se mordio el labio para no reir y se rasco la nuca.

- Si. Pobre Bobby si tuviera que volver a cuidarnos a los dos como cuando eramos crios. Con la guerra que le dabamos.

- ¿Nos tenia que cuidar a menudo?

- Algunas veces, cuando papa no podia por su trabajo. A ti te encantaba jugar al escondite entre los coches y siempre me tocaba buscarte. Menos mal que te encontraba.

- ¿Ah, si? – sonrisita traviesa de Sam.

- Si. Soy muy buen cazador. – arqueo de cejas de Dean. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o habia bajado una octava la voz? Sam se paso la mano por el pelo, despeinandoselo aun mas. Dean deseo poder tocarle el pelo tambien.

- No creo que seas tan bueno. Seguro que ahora no serias capaz de encontrarme. – le pico. Dean se volvio a morder el labio, pero esta vez no era su tipico tic nervioso. Mas bien era otra cosa.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, Sammy? – vale… el apocalipsis ha llegado. ¿Estaba flirteando con Sam? ¡Estaba flirteando con Sam! ¿Y por que eso no le espantaba? ¿Por qué no paraba de hacerlo?

- Eso seria… divertido. Entonces… ¿jugamos? - ¡Y Sam tambien estaba flirteando con el, y descaradamente! Dean supuso que deberia cortar con eso y ya y salir de ese patio a toda leche, pero estaba en el modo flirteo on y cuando estaba asi, era imparable. Ademas… era divertido coquetear con Sam.

- Vale. Cuento hasta cincuenta y tu te escondes. Te voy a pillar.

Esto era probablemente lo mas ridiculo que habia hecho jamas. Lo mas ridiculo y lo mas excitante. ¿Quién iba a decirle que un inocente juego infantil podia ser excitante en el mas erotico sentido de la palabra? Despues de la conversacion/coqueteo/flirteo que tuvo con Dean y de que este dijera dandole la espalda "¡Empiezo a contar, Sammy!", al pequeño se le escapo una carcajada divertida y salio corriendo hacia el otro extremo del desguace buscando un escondrijo. Lo cual seria sencillo si no midiera casi dos metros, pero por lo visto lo de los deportes de riesgo debia ser cierto porque se sorprendio al descubrir que era mas rapido y agil de lo que su tamaño y su peso podrian indicar. Asi que, tras un rato buscando, se escondio en lo mas profundo del desguace detrás de una camioneta.

Cuando su padre le empezo a enseñar a cazar siempre le decia "Tienes que pensar como tu presa. Conviertete en ella y sabras como cazarla". Para el era facil saber como pensaba Sam. Cuando termino de contar, se giro hacia donde habia oido que se dirigian los pasos de su hermano y empezo a correr. Cuando el posible camino que podria haber usado Sam se dividia en varios, comenzo a rastrearle. Mas facil aun. Con el tamaño de pie que tenia su hermanito no habia problema en encontrar sus huellas y seguirlas. Solto una risita excitada mientras seguia el rastro. Sam podia correr, esconderse, huir… pero le iba a cazar igualmente.

Sam escudriño el lugar, buscando algo que le dijera que Dean se acercaba. Agudizo el oido a por si le oia venir. Nada. Llevaba al menos cinco minutos escondido y aun no le encontraba. Trato de ahogar una risa. Al final iba a tener razon y podria decirle a Dean que era un fanfarron. No era tan buen cazador. Alguien le agarro por detrás, sujetandole del cuello incluso apretando un poco, haciendole dificil respirar. Se le escapo un jadeo por la sorpresa, pero no sintio miedo por el ataque. No porque le habia llegado el olor de Dean a su nariz.

- Te cace, Sammy. – le susurro ronca la voz del mayor. Sam solto un pequeño gruñido excitado y trato de zafarse de la presa. Pero lo unico que consiguio fue acabar en el suelo con Dean encima de el, sujetandole. – No, no, Sammy… las presas cazadas no se revuelven. – otra vez esa voz sugerente y ronca. Sam se estremecio al oirle.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y que pasa entonces cuando acaba la caza? – le pregunto mojandose los labios. Los ojos de Dean se oscurecieron aun mas mientras bajaba el rostro.

- Que se cobra el premio. – susurro antes de besarle. Sam gimio. Joder… ¿Qué le hacia este tio que conseguia que gimiera? Estaba seguro de que el no era de los que gemia… al menos no por un simple beso. Bueno… aunque esto no podia considerarse un simple beso precisamente. Porque eso no era un beso cualquiera, no señor. No cuando te besaban de esa forma lenta y sensual que haria a cualquiera derretirse ni cuando esa lengua le acariciaba con tanta pasion y dulzura que lo estaba poniendo a mil. Y cuando las manos del mayor dejaron de sujetarle para recorrerle entero… ahí la mente de Sam se cortocircuito y se fue de paseo a tomarse un capuccino. – Joder, Sammy… - gruño Dean al tocar el estomago del pequeño levantandole la camiseta. Joder, que suave tenia la piel, joder que caliente estaba y joder que caliente se estaba poniendo el. Los vaqueros empezaron a molestarle bastante.

- ¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡La comida esta lista!! ¿Dónde estais? – Dean gruño una maldicion al oir la voz de Bobby llamandoles. Sabia que el viejo cazador les buscaria como no contestaran o salieran de su escondite y, con la experiencia que tenia, les encontaria en cinco minutos. Ahogando un gemido de frustracion, le dio un mordisquito en el cuello a su hermano y se separo de el.

- ¿Ha sido suficiente premio? – le miro desde arriba. Los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso, las mejillas sonrojadas. Y a Dean se le seco la boca.

- Tendra que serlo… por ahora.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

La comida paso tranquila a pesar de la sonrisita bobalicona de Sam, las risitas traviesas de Dean y la cara de "se me escapa algo" de Bobby. Cuando los chicos salieron al encuentro del viejo cazador este se les quedo mirando extrañado. Algo habia pasado y era mas que evidente, pero no conseguia adivinar el que. Tal vez fuera por la expresion culpable que lucian los dos o porque ambos traian la ropa algo descolocada y llena de tierra. Bobby le pregunto por lo bajo a Dean si es que habian estado peleando o algo, pero el Winchester mayor solo solto una carcajada y no dijo nada, cosa que mosqueo sobremanera al cazador, pero le quito importancia al asunto y se olvido de ello. Pero es que en la comida seguian comportandose raro, con tanta miradita y tanta risita y tanta sonrisita… ¡Jovenes! ¿Quién los comprendia?

- ¿Qué habeis estado haciendo esta mañana? – les pregunto. Vuelta a las dichosas miraditas.

- Nada. – respondio demasiado rapidamente Sam, riendo.

- Revisando el motor del coche. – contesto Dean casi a la vez que su hermano. Risitas. Vamos… si volvian a hacer eso, los mataba. Le estaban empezando a poner de los nervios.

- Ya… ¿y por que estabais tan adentro del desguace cuando fui a buscaros? – en serio… iba a coger el cuchillo o el agua bendita y los remojaria a los dos. Empezaba a rozar lo ridiculo ese comportamiento. No era normal que intercambiaran esas miradas complices. No desde que dejaron de ser crios.

- Jugar al escondite. – solto Sam antes de empezar a reirse. Bobby pestañeo sorprendido. ¿Jugar al escondite?

- Er… creo que no lo entiendo…

- Le demostraba a Sam que soy buen cazador, eso es todo. – aclaro Dean medio riendose. Vale… habia entrado en algun universo alterno y no se habia dado cuenta, estaba claro. ¿Estos dos jugando? Dio un trago a su cerveza. Bueno… al menos ese universo alterno tenia cerveza de la que le gustaba. Algo era algo. Y otra vez esas miraditas… que pesados con tanto mirarse… si casi parecian unos enam… los ojos de Bobby se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa. ¡La leche! ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta antes? Dean le miro preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien, Bobby? Te has puesto blanco, tio.

- Si… si. Estoy bien. – contesto forzando una sonrisa. – Acabo de acordarme que tenia un trabajo esta noche y que era urgente. Supongo que tampoco me acompañaras hoy, ¿verdad?– Dean nego en silencio. – Me lo imaginaba. – y tanto que se lo imaginaba. Joder… ¿Cómo se supone que reacciona uno cuando descubre una cosa asi de dos chicos que son como sus hijos? Suspiro mentalmente. Pues de la unica manera que se puede reaccionar. Bien, haciendose el sueco cuando hay que hacerselo y dejandoles via libre para que pudieran estar tranquilos. Asi que si esa noche no tenia fantasma al cual mandar al otro barrio, se lo buscaria, si señor.

Cuando a la noche Bobby les dijo que se iba y que tardaria en volver, Dean penso "¡Genial! La casa para nosotros solos". Y empezo a hacer la cena. Un rato despues, penso "¡Me quedo a solas con Sam!". Y empezo a pelar patatas mientras freia en una sarten unos filetes y entonces fue cuando se acojono. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡Deberia estar preocupado por Sam y su falta de memoria no en como llevarselo a la cama! Porque a ver… primero, a el no le gustaban los tios, no deberia estar imaginandose que postura seria la mas placentera. Segundo, era su hermano… ¿no tendria que darle asco pensar asi de su hermano? No, por lo visto no. Tercero, Sam no tenia memoria ahora… era como aprovecharse de el, porque no habia dejado de notar que Sam no creia ser hermano suyo por mucho que Dean le insistio en el asunto. Cuarto… cuarto… jugueteo con el cuchillo con el que pelaba las patatas mientras pensaba ¿Habia un cuarto? Seguro que lo habia… estaba al noventa por ciento seguro de que lo habia… y a lo mejor lo recordaba cuando dejara de mirar a Sam, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, con esos vaqueros negros gastados, la camiseta sin mangas negra tambien y descalzo… vale… cuando dejara de fijarse en lo pegada que le quedaba la camiseta podria pensar alguna razon mas para no querer tirarse a su hermano… ¿tenia razones para eso? Ya no las recordaba. ¿Seguro que Sam era el que tenia amnesia y no el?

- ¡Auch! ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! - Sam solto una carcajada divertido cuando Dean se corto el dedo con el cuchillo de pelar patatas. Una enorme satisfaccion le recorrio entero al notar que el mayor se habia cortado por quedarsele mirando como un bobo. Lo malo fue que Dean empezo a lamerse el corte metiendo el dedo entre esos labios pornograficos que tenia y… wow… ¿era el o hacia mucho calor en la cocina de repente?

Se acerco porque tenia que pararlo. Tenia que evitar que siguiera lamiendose el dedo porque si no iba a acabar arrinconandole contra la encimera y arrancandole esos vaqueros rotos que llevaba, en serio.

- Anda, dame. – mascullo cogiendole la mano y examinandole la herida. No era mas que un rasguño pero, como todos los cortes en la mano, sangraba mas de la cuenta. Sam miro la sangre, roja y calida. Algo asi como un flash back de imágenes de Dean sangrando y herido le golpeo el cerebro, dejandole un poco descolocado.

- ¿Sam? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado al notar que su hermano le apretaba la mano y que se habia quedado con la mirada desenfocada un minuto. El pequeño forzo una sonrisa.

- Si. Es que… me parece que he recordado que te he visto mas veces herido… - contesto en un murmullo fijando la vista otra vez en la herida. Dean fruncio el ceño.

- Alguna que otra vez, si. – Sam se llevo el dedo del mayor a los labios y lamio la gota de sangre que amenazaba con caer. Dean trago en seco con los vellos de punta al sentir el calor de la lengua de Sam en su piel. De su garganta se escapo una especie de ronroneo que hizo a Sam alzar la vista y a clavarla en el.

- Se esta quemando…

- No lo sabes tu bien…

- No, Dean, la comida se esta quemando.

- ¡Mierda! – Sam rio a carcajadas mientras el mayor trataba de evitar que se quemara del todo la comida. - ¡Tio! ¡No te rias! ¡No tiene gracia! Por poco nos quedamos sin cena.

- Da igual. Yo no tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿No? Pues yo estoy hambriento. – esta vez fue el turno de Sam de tragar en seco al ver los ojos verdes de Dean oscurecidos por el deseo cuando susurro esas palabras.

A pesar del accidente culinario, la cena salio bien y los chicos comieron hasta hartarse. Como, al terminar, Bobby seguia sin aparecer los Winchester decidieron matar el tiempo viendo una pelicula. Esa noche tocaba maraton de cine clasico y Dean sonrio como un crio cuando vio a Steve McQueen en "La gran evasion". A Sam le hizo mucha gracia ver que el mayor se sabia las frases de McQueen de memoria.

Inconscientemente, se arrimo mas a el. Inconscientemente, Dean se acomodo mejor en el sofa, girando un poco su cuerpo hacia el de su hermano y apoyando el brazo en el respaldar del sofa.  
Mas conscientemente, Sam se volvio hacia Dean, con los ojos brillandole y apoyando las manos en su pecho para susurrarle un "Besame" que el mayor no tardo en obedecer, con una sonrisa torcida y tirando de la camisa de Sam para que cayera encima suya cuando se tumbo en el sofa.  
Se besaron por lo que les parecieron horas, con Dean aprovechando estar abajo para recorrer el cuerpo de su hermano entero, despeinandole el cabello, levantandole la camiseta para poder acariciarle la ancha espalda, arrancandole un gemido al pequeño.  
Sam le mordio el labio, consiguiendo que el mayor volviera a ronronear.

- ¡Joder! ¡Como me gusta que hagas ese ruidito!

- ¡Yo no hago ruiditos, niño! – le gruño Dean, volviendo a besarle.

- Lo que tu digas, pero me sigue encantando. – mascullo Sam, mordiendole el cuello. El pequeño se movio para tener mas libertad de movimientos, haciendo que su ereccion se rozara con la de Dean.

- Sam… Sammy… echa el freno un poco… - gimio el mayor. Sam seguia a lo suyo. – Joder, Sam… para… - el pequeño se aparto un poco y le miro, sonriendo.

- ¿Te vas a poner en plan doncella virginal, Dean? – el mayor se rio.

- No, tio. Pero no quiero que sea asi, en el sofa, ¿me pillas? Ademas… quiero ver la peli. – Sam gimio, frustrado y se dejo caer encima del cuerpo de Dean. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho usando sus brazos de almohada y giro la cabeza para poder ver la television.

- En serio… que prefieras ver la peli… - Dean se mordio el labio y solto un suspiro. Como que el no tenia ganas, que va… pero no asi. Su hermano se merecia otra cosa, no un sofa cutre.

- Tio… es "La gran evasion", es un clasico.

Cuando Bobby volvio a casa de madrugada oyo voces. Solto su mochila y se interno en su casa con la escopeta en la mano, siguiendo las voces hasta el salon. Suspiro aliviado cuando vio que provenian de la television, que aun estaba encendida, pero no encontro a los chicos. Solto la escopeta en un rincon y se acerco para apagar el aparato. Fue entonces cuando los vio, a los dos tendidos en el sofa, dormidos. Casi se le escapa una risita al verlos. Los dos acurrucados en el pequeño mueble, en una postura que por fuerza tenia que ser incomoda, con Dean debajo de su hermano abrazandole. Solto un suspiro y les tapo con una manta que siempre tenia cerca del sofa para cuando se quedaba viendo la tele en invierno. Luego cogio sus cosas y subio a su dormitorio sin hacer ruido.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Sam estaba mas que dispuesto a largarse de alli. Vamos, no tenia casi ninguna duda. Y ahora que estaba solo, era el momento ideal para hacerlo.  
Si, estaba solo. Lo habian dejado solo. Cuando desperto esa mañana, despues de que de madrugada Dean le arrastrara medio dormido al dormitorio, se encontro solo. Ni Bobby ni Dean estaban en la casa y solo encontro un escueta nota junto a su cama diciendo que salian y que volverian a la hora de almorzar.  
Y al quedarse solo, volvio su paranoia. Volvio y con fuerza. Lejos de la sonrisa de Dean y de su presencia, Sam volvia a pensar que estaba en casa de un par de sicopatas asesinos satanistas. Y volvio a fraguar su plan de fuga.

Lo primero era lo primero. Se ducho, se vistio, desayuno e investigo con su portatil como salir de alli, donde quiera que fuera alli.  
Y necesitaba recursos. Rebusco en la que Dean le dijo que era su mochila y encontro su cartera. Vale… ahí tenia pasta suficiente como para poder comprar un billete de autobus o cualquier otra cosa. Cogio tambien la mochila y echo dentro la ropa que comprara con Dean. Iba a necesitarla.  
¿Qué mas? ¿Qué mas? ¿Y si alguno de los dos intentaba seguirlo? Necesitaba algo para protegerse… vio el Impala aparcado aun en la entrada de la casa. Por lo visto, esos dos se habian ido en otro coche. El Impala… el maletero… las armas del maletero… si cogia una y la escondia, no se notaria, ¿verdad? Habia un monton de ellas. Dean no notaria la falta de una.

Con paso decidido se dirigio hacia el coche y abrio el maletero. Miro la artilleria ahí guardada, pensativo. ¿Qué podia coger? ¿Una escopeta? Nah… demasiado grande… ¿Habia estacas? Que fuerte… pero inutiles. ¿Una pistola? No es que supiera usarlas, a fin de cuentas, pero era pequeña y se podria esconder con facilidad en la mochila para cuando se largara de alli. Y el tiempo se le acababa, casi era la una de la tarde ya. Una pistola negra y reluciente brillo como saludandole. Sam la cogio casi sin pensarselo y noto el familiar peso del arma en su mano. Una Beretta. Le resultaba terriblemente familiar… ¿Por qué? El no usaba armas… al menos que el supiera. Con un encogimiento de hombros se la guardo en la mochila y cerro el maletero justo a tiempo, ya que oyo un coche acercandose al desguace. Se apresuro a entrar a la casa y a esconder la mochila bajo su cama. Cuando tuviera una oportunidad, saldria de alli.

- ¿Sammy? – ahogo un suspiro. Lo haria… aunque tuviera que dejar a Dean y lo que estaban compartiendo atras. - ¿Sam? – dios… eso iba costarle…

- ¡Estoy arriba! – y mucho.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- A mi me parece buena idea.

- Pues a mi pesima, la verdad.

- ¿Puedo opinar, que soy el interesado?

- ¡No! – Sam se enfurruño cuando Bobby y Dean le gritaron esa negativa tan rotunda. Esa discusion era estupida. El deberia ser el que decidiera en eso, no ellos. Y la discusion venia por lo siguiente : Tanto Dean como Bobby debian volver a salir para un "trabajo" dentro de un par de dias y Sam se quedaria solo de nuevo en la casa (dos dias, Sam, dos dias y podria huir). Pero Dean no estaba conforme con dejarle solo e indefenso (indefenso según el, Sam tenia la pistola escondida en su mochila), asi que se le ocurrio la idea de que Sam recordara como se peleaba para que pudiera defenderse. Estaba seguro de que se defenderia por instinto y recordaria como hacerlo si el lo atacaba. Mejor el que un bicho de los suyos, le dijo a Bobby cuando aun Sam no habia bajado. Bobby no las tenia todas consigo en ese tema.

- Solo pienso que podria ser peligroso. ¿Y si no lo recuerda? Se te escapa un golpe y le podrias hacer bastante daño.

- Sam siempre ha encajado bien los golpes. – el pequeño abrio los ojos como platos, espantado. ¿Es que se proponia darle una paliza para que recordara? Dean lo noto. – No estoy diciendo que vaya a pegarte, solo obligarte a defenderte. No te voy a hacer daño, Sammy. – le intento tranquilizar. Sam le miro suspicaz. El seguia pensando que esos dos eran asesinos. ¿Y le decia que confiara en el? Dificil de hacer…

- Aun sigue sin gustarme la idea. Pero lo vais a hacer, diga yo lo que diga… - suspiro Bobby, rindiendose.

- Ok, entonces. Vamos, Sam. – Sam siguio a Dean al patio no muy convencido. Vale que el era mas grande que Dean fisicamente, pero este parecia muy fuerte y sabia pelear, cosa que el no estaba seguro de si sabria o no.

Cuando Dean se paro en una parte del patio que estaba despejada de coches y se quito la cazadora y la camisa para estar mas comodo, a Sam se lo comian los nervios. El no recordaba haber peleado jamas. ¿Lo habria hecho alguna vez? ¿Y si no podia defenderse? Se quedo en camiseta tambien y se coloco frente al mayor. Dean le sonrio burlon y le ataco. Sam solo tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse del puño que iba directo a su cara por los pelos, aunque no pudo evitar el empujon y la patada que le siguieron y que le hicieron morder el polvo. Gruño una maldicion y se levanto sacudiendose el polvo de la ropa.

- ¡Sam, espabila! – el pequeño volvio a gruñir. – A ver… intenta atacarme tu ahora. – le reto. Sam le ataco tratando de asestarle un puñetazo, pero Dean le esquivo poniendole la zancadilla y dandole un rodillazo en el estomago que lo puso de rodillas y le dejo sin aire. – Asi no avanzamos nada, Sam. ¡Levanta! ¡Aun no hemos terminado! – Sam se volvio a levantar, esta vez cabreado. Se lanzo a lo loco a por Dean que le esquivo de nuevo. Sam bloqueo un puñetazo del mayor, atacandole en represalia. Estuvieron asi unos minutos, esquivando golpes y dandolos, hasta que Sam finalmente consiguio golpear a Dean en la mandibula. El pequeño se quedo congelado, mirandole, con la cara descompuesta.

- Uh… Dean… yo no…

- Sigues pegando como una niña, Sammy. – se burlo el mayor, frotandose la barbilla y riendose. Sam suspiro aliviado.

- Supongo que tendre que darte mas fuerte la proxima vez.

- Eso sera si me vuelves a tocar. – pura chuleria en el tono del mayor. Sam rio.

- ¿Y como vas a impedirmelo? – vale… pregunta estupida. No se hace esa clase de preguntas a Dean Winchester porque te responde a su manera, un golpe, un empujon y un barrido y Sam volvia a besar el suelo. Se quedo tumbado en el suelo, sin ganas de levantarse nuevamente. Dean rio y se sento encima de su estomago. Bajo el rostro y le dio un beso largo y profundo.

- Eso te pasa por preguntar. – cuando Dean hizo el amago de levantarse, Sam le cogio de la camiseta y tiro de el hasta volver a besarle. El mayor se separo una vez mas y rio. – Vamos, Sam. Que aun no hemos terminado. – Sam se levanto le dedico una mirada tan cargada de deseo a su hermano que este no pudo evitar estremecerse.

- Yeah… no hemos terminado… - susurro con voz ronca.

* * *

- ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? – el tono dolido de Dean hizo detenerse a Sam frente a la puerta entornada de la cocina. Seguro que en algun momento de su vida alguien le dijo que espiar conversaciones ajenas estaba muy mal, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande.

- Me temo que si. – la voz de Bobby sonaba mas seria de lo normal, casi grave. – Es un estorbo, Dean. E irrecuperable. Hay que deshacerse de el y cuanto antes, mejor. – uh… que mal pintaba eso.

- Pero… ¡mierda! Yo ya le estaba cogiendo cariño… y ahora… ¿vas a matarlo? – Sam abrio mucho los ojos, espantado. ¿De quien hablaban? No seria de el, ¿verdad?

- Lo llevaremos a la trasera del desguace y alli… - el pequeño trago en seco y subio a toda prisa las escaleras. Esa noche se largaba. Como fuera, pero esa noche tenia que salir de esa casa o no lo contaba. Ajenos a todo el drama de Sam, Bobby y Dean miraban por la ventana, a un viejo y destrozado coche.

- Pobre mustang… con lo bonito que es y lo vas a matar.

- Dean… es un coche. Lo voy a aplastar, no matar. Parece que hablaras de una persona. Cualquiera que te escuche…

- Eso es un asesinato. Es un clasico.

- No digas chorradas, Dean.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Esa noche no habia luna. Ni luna, ni estrellas, ni nada. Estaba nublado y amenazaba tormenta. Dean y Bobby habian vuelto a salir con la excusa de un "trabajo" y Sam no pensaba quedarse a esperarlos esta vez. Despues de oir esa conversacion temia por su vida. Asi que se largaba. Y a toda leche, a ser posible.

En cuanto se quedo solo, subio corriendo a su habitacion y saco la mochila de debajo de su cama. Paro un segundo en la cocina para hacerse con una caja de cerillas, un cuchillo (no podia coger mas armas del maletero, porque esta vez Dean si se llevo el Impala) y algo de comida. Luego salio de la casa.

Se quedo un minuto mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Dónde iria? Trato de hacer memoria del mapa de carreteras que miro unas horas antes. Si se dirigia hacia el norte, llegaria a la carretera principal y ahí podria hacer autostop. Estaba lejos y debia atravesar el bosque, pero llegaria antes de que amaneciera si no se detenia. Miro a la casa y se acordo de Dean. La gracia del asunto es que por el no se iria, a pesar de lo que habia oido, que seria capaz de quedarse solo por estar mas tiempo con Dean. Pero… no sabia si fiarse tanto de Bobby. El fue el que dijo que lo llevarian a la trasera del patio y alli le matarian. Mejor largarse y ya.

Tres horas mas tarde, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Joder. Llovia y hacia frio y estaba en mitad de un puto bosque, perdidisimo. Tenia la chaqueta y el pelo empapados y las botas tan llenas de barro que pesaban el triple. Solto un bufido. El no era de campo, estaba claro. Puede que no recordara casi nada de su vida, pero estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento en ese bosque. Y algo le decia que odiaba las acampadas. Se apoyo en un arbol a descansar. Vaya mierda de fuga… su mano toco algo blando y suave en la corteza del arbol. ¿Eso era musgo? El musgo creia siempre orientado al norte… y al norte estaba la carretera… bueno, puede que ahora no estuviera tan perdido.

Dos horas caminando y por fin llego a la dichosa carretera. Que estaba desierta. Y era casi de madrugada. ¿Quién iba a pasar por ese sitio, lloviendo y de madrugada? ¿Y quien iba a recoger a un tio que casi media dos metros en mitad de ninguna parte, lloviendo y de madrugada? Cuando vio una furgoneta que ponia los intermitentes para parar, empezo a creer en los milagros.

Cuando al amanecer, Dean y Bobby llegaron a la casa, estaban agotados. Dean se sentia fatal. La caceria habia sido un desastre, con los vampiros huyendo del lugar en su furgoneta antes de que pudieran evitarlo. Y encima estaba calado hasta los huesos. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y echarse a dormir unas cuantas horas. Y ver a Sam. Eso lo necesitaba mas que lo anterior. Subio los escalones de dos en dos y llego a la habitacion casi sin aliento. Empezo a ponerse nervioso al no verlo alli, pero cuando bajo y le busco por casi todas las habitaciones sin encontrarlo, le dio un ataque de panico en toda regla.

- ¡Bobby! ¡No esta! – el viejo cazador le miro sin comprender. - ¡Sam no esta!

- ¿Qué? Bueno… puede que este fuera, ¿no? – Dean nego en silencio, angustiado. – Tranquilo, Dean. No ha podido ir muy lejos. No falta ningun coche.

- ¡Voy a salir a buscarle! Le podria pasar cualquier cosa. – Bobby le sujeto del brazo antes de que saliera corriendo.

- ¡Espera! Para un segundo y piensa. – Dean se solto del brazo bruscamente y encaro al viejo.

- ¿Qué voy a esperar? ¿A que le maten? ¿O que le pierda el rastro y no vuelva a verlo? – casi se le rompio la voz al decir la ultima frase. Bobby volvio a sujetarlo.

- Tranquilizate, ¿vale? Primero… Sam se ha ido por su cuenta. Nadie ni nada podria entrar en esta casa con las medidas que tengo puestas. Segundo… estas empapado y no hemos comido nada desde anoche. Necesitas cambiarte al menos de ropa y comer algo o te caeras redondo. Y tercero… ¿recuerdas que hace un mes, despues de que Sam se largara por su cuenta, me comentaste que le escondiste un rastreador en su mochila? No vas a perderle la pista. – Dean se pateo mentalmente por no recordar ese dato. Estaba tan preocupado por Sam que olvido por completo ese detalle. Despues de lo de Croatoan, cuando Sam se fue y Gordon casi los mata, Dean oculto un rastreador en su mochila, para que no volviera a perderle. Lo paso tan mal esos dias, que no dudo en hacer eso a escondidas de su hermano.

- Ok… vale… voy a ducharme y luego usare el rastreador para encontrarle. Espero que no le ocurra nada… no puede ocurrirle nada…

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Sam habia aprendido muchas cosas esa noche. Primero… no montarse en coches extraños, porque te puedes llevar una desagradable sorpresa y encontrarte con que los que te recojen estan como unas putas cabras y creerse que son vampiros. Segundo… mas vale dos sicopatas asesinos en serie y satinistas conocidos, que chalados vampiricos extraños. A fin de cuentas, estos ultimos tambien querian matarlo. Genial. Tercero… si vas a usar una pistola, asegurate de que sabes como se dispara, de que esta cargada y de que no tiene el seguro puesto. Normalmente, siguiendo esas simples reglas, dispara. Sino no lo hacen.

En todo eso pensaba Sam mientras amanecia, amarrado fuertemente a una silla , en una granja que tenia pinta de haber vivido tiempos mejores y con sus secuestradores durmiendo la mona desperdigados por ahí. A ver como demonios salia de esa…

* * *

- No se puede ser mas capullo, en serio. ¿Cómo demonios ha hecho para que le capturen una banda de vampiros? Cuando le saque de ahí, voy a matarlo.

- Calmate, Dean. – gruño Bobby, harto de escuchar las quejas del Winchester. Llevaba refunfuñando desde que se dio cuenta que Sam se habia ido. – Primero vamos a centrarnos en los vampiros. Son siete, demasiados para atacarles de frente.

- Ya. ¡Asco de niño, en serio! Voy a darle una tunda en cuanto le pille. ¿Por qué cojones se ha ido? Es que no lo entiendo…

- ¡Dean, centrate! Sera mejor que los hagamos salir poco a poco.

- Lo destrozare cuando me explique porque ha huido…

- ¡Dean! – casi grito Bobby, histerico. - ¿Ya vale, no? Luego mataras a Sam. Ahora, vampiros, por favor.

- Si, lo que sea. – volvio a gruñir el chico.

- Ay, dios…

Sam miraba preocupado la escasa luz que entraba por un agujero en la pared frente a el. Casi anochecia y, si lo que decian esos chiflados que le habian atrapado era verdad, cuando fuera totalmente de noche, se lo comerian. Asi lo habian dicho. Comer. No es que el se pensara que realmente se lo iban a comer, o sea, seria una metafora para decir matar o algo por el estilo, pero como que tampoco sonaba muy bien, todo hay que decirlo. Asi que, cuando la que parecia la cabecilla del grupo entro con esa sonrisa escalofriante, se echo a temblar.

- Vas a ser un bocado realmente delicioso. – se susurro en el oido. Sam se estremecio de miedo. – Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de cenarnos a un cazador…

- Er… no entiendo… - ¿cazador? ¿De que leches hablaba la pirada esa?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Winchester. Hay pocos que no os conozcan y los que seguimos con vida, soñamos con ser los que acaben con vosotros. – Ah, genial… asi que era conocido y no por nada bueno, por lo visto. Pues ya sabia la chiflada mas de el que el mismo.

- Pues sigo sin entender, no te ofendas. – la chica iba a decirle algo mas pero uno de los otros tipos entro, interrumpiendola. Ella se volvio, casi rugiendole por molestarla.

- ¿Quién esta de guardia? – pregunto la chica de malos modos.

- Estan Matt y Sophie.

- Que vayan dos mas a ayudar. Estos son muy buenos. Y estoy segura de que el otro vendra a buscarle. Su olor esta por todo su cuerpo. – el pequeño parpadeo extrañado. ¿De que hablaba esa pirada?

- ¿Olor? ¿Cómo que su olor? ¿De que hablas? – la chica rio, mostrando sus dientes de vampiro. A Sam se le subio el corazon a la garganta. ¡Joder! ¿Qué era eso?

- Si, su olor. – la noto olisquearle el cuello y la ropa como si fuera un perro. – Por el olor hasta te puedo decir que no lo habeis hecho aun, pero… - Sam enrojecio hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo sabia eso? - … pero, esta deseandolo. Y vendra por ti. Entonces lo mataremos. Mataremos al asesino de nuestra raza.

Sam se dividia entre la euforia porque Dean venia a rescatarle (¿de que le sonaba eso?) y el panico de volver a encontrarselo. ¿No era una contradiccion enorme? Por una parte deseaba volver a verlo pero por otra… por otra queria poner tierra de por medio y huir. Dean seguia siendo un asesino.

Un ruido de cristales rotos le saco de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos, armados con unos machetes enormes y ballestas, aparecieron los dos cazadores. Sam sonrio feliz sin poder evitarlo y se pateo mentalmente por hacerlo y ser tan voluble. En serio que no entendia que le hacia ese tio para descolocarlo tanto. ¿No se suponia que queria huir de esos asesinos?

- Oh… el otro cazador. – Dean avanzo hacia ellos, pero la vampira sujeto a Sam del cuello, apretando. – Quieto ahí. Da un paso mas y le partire el cuello antes de que parpadees. – Dean gruño pero alzo las manos en son de paz.

- Ok, ok… - se agacho despacio, dejando a la vista el machete. – Vale. Voy a soltar el cuchillo, ¿de acuerdo? – la vampira centro toda su atencion en el y en su cuchillo. Tanta que se olvido por completo de que Bobby estaba ahí y cuando Dean rodo de repente hacia un lado, la vampira no pudo evitar que le disparara una flecha al corazon.

- ¿Qué… que habeis hecho? – pregunto cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Dean se le acerco amenazante, con el machete en alto.

- Sangre de muerto, hija de puta. – le gruño. Mientras, Bobby desataba a Sam. - ¡Bobby! ¡Llevate a Sam al coche!

- Lo puedo hacer yo, si quieres… - Dean volvio a gruñir.

- No. Lo hare yo. Esta es mia.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto el pequeño, espantado.

- Acabar con el trabajo. – Bobby practicamente arrastro a Sam fuera del edificio. A los poco minutos Dean aparecio junto a ellos con manchas de sangre en la ropa. Cogio a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la puerta del Impala. – Luego, tu y yo vamos a hablar. Largo y tendido. ¿Queda claro? – sin esperar respuesta se dirigio al otro lado del vehiculo y se sento detrás del volante, enfurruñado.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

El viaje de regreso al desguace se hizo en un tenso silencio, roto solo por los gruñidos de advertencia que soltaba Dean cuando veia a Sam removiendose nervioso en su asiento, como buscando una manera de salir del coche. Al llegar, el pequeño ya habia desistido de intentarlo siquiera, al menos por ese dia e iba a entrar en la casa, siguiendo a Bobby cuando la voz del mayor le detuvo.

- No, Sam. Tu te quedas aquí. Tenemos que hablar. – el pequeño miro asustado como Bobby desaparecia dentro de la casa dejandole solo en el patio con un Dean Winchester muy cabreado. Asi que no deberia haberse sorprendido. Vamos, estaba cantado. Tendria que haberlo visto venir. Pero la cuestion era que, cuando Sam recibio el primer puñetazo, no se lo esperaba. Mal hecho.

- ¡Dean! ¿Qué haces? – pregunto dolorido tocandose la barbilla. Le iba a salir un moraton de esos que hacen historia, fijo. El mayor no respondio, solo se limito a cogerle del cuello de la camisa y a volver a estamparle el puño en la cara.

- ¿Se puede saber en que cojones pensabas? – le espeto Dean, volviendo a agarrarle de mal modo de la camisa y zarandeandolo un poco. - ¡Te habrian matado si no aparecemos! – Sam se revolvio hasta conseguir soltarse y poder alejarse asi un pocos pasos. Mejor poner algo de distancia. Ahora mismo Dean parecia muy capaz de matar a alguien.

- ¿Qué te creias? – contraataco. - ¿Qué me quedaria a esperarte? ¡Claro que me largue! – los ojos del mayor brillaron dolidos. Por un segundo, su mente volvio al momento en que un muy cabreado Sam se largo para irse a la universidad y no volver. - ¡No pienso quedarme aquí con un asesino! – el pequeño empezo a alejarse de el, aprovechando que Dean aun seguia sumido en sus recuerdos. Pero el mayor se recompuso. En esta ocasion no iba a dejar que se marchara de rositas, como la vez anterior. Alcanzo a su hermano y le hizo caer al suelo de un empujon.

- ¿Alguna vez piensas en alguien que no seas tu? ¡Eres un cerdo egoista! ¿Tienes idea del miedo que he pasado por tu culpa? – le grito con ese brillo dolido en los ojos que Sam empezaba a odiar. Lo odiaba porque podia ver el dolor de Dean y eso le estaba destrozando el alma. - ¡Levanta! – gruño Dean, dandole una patada en la bota. El pequeño obedecio con reticencia. Decidio volver a contraatacar y que saliera el sol por Antequera.

- ¿Cómo que has pasado miedo? ¿De que? ¿De no poder matarme tu? – Dean volvio a mirarle con esos ojos y al pequeño se le revolvio el estomago. Joder, si es que le daban ganas de liarse la manta a la cabeza y abrazarle aunque se ganara otro puñetazo por intentarlo.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por qué pensabas que te queria matar? – el silencio que siguio fue respuesta suficiente para Dean. De repente se sintio muy cansado. Se le quitaron las ganas de seguir peleando o regañando a su hermano. Si queria irse, que se fuera. – Yo nunca podria hacerte eso, Sammy. Jamas podria matarte. – susurro antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la casa con paso abatido.

Dean subio a su habitacion ignorando la mirada interrogante de Bobby y a punto estuvo de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Al final se contuvo. Estaba furioso, dolido y triste. No sabia si Sam se habia ido o no, pero no tenia fuerzas para averiguarlo. Se sento en la cama para quitarse las botas. Se daria una laaaarga ducha y luego iria a emborracharse al bar mas cercano. Era para lo unico que tenia fuerzas en ese momento.

Se quito la camisa llena de sangre de vampiro. No le extrañaba que Sam pensara que era un asesino, si le habia visto con esas pintas. Y hablando del demonio… Sam entro en tromba en la habitacion, haciendo que la puerta diera un sonoro golpe contra la pared. Dean ni le miro. Siguio a lo suyo con sus botas.

- ¿Cómo piensas que puedo creerte si acabas de matar a un chica inocente? – ahora si le miro, fulminandole con esos ojos verdes que parecian querer atravesarle.

- ¿Chica inocente? Para tu informacion, hermanito, eso era un vampiro. Todos los que estaban en esa casa lo eran y tu ibas a ser su cena. – la mueca incredula que puso Sam hizo bufar al mayor.

- ¡Estas loco! – Dean acabo con las botas y empezo a quitarse los pantalones. Le daba igual si Sam seguia ahí o no, el iba a darse su ducha. Vamos, por pelotas.

- Di lo que te de la gana, Sam. Pero eso tenia toda la intencion de comerte. Y luego a nosotros. Eso es lo que fuimos a hacer anoche, antes de que te diera por fugarte. Estabamos cazandoles. A eso nos dedicamos, Sam y tu tambien. – Sam solto una risita incredula. - ¿No me crees? Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí aun? ¿Por qué no te has ido? – ahí el pequeño no supo que contestar. Ni siquiera sabia que le habia impulsado a entrar en la casa y seguirle hasta la habitacion.

- No lo se. – murmuro tan bajito que Dean casi no le oyo. El mayor volvio a soltar un bufido, acercandose.

- ¿Quieres un prueba? Vale. Termina esta frase por mi. Exorcisamus te, omnis inmundus espiritus… - se callo mirando a su hermano con las cejas arqueadas. Sam parpadeo, como si hubiera recordado algo.

- Omnis satanica potestas… - completo la frase por costumbre - ¿Qué coño es eso? – pregunto asustado al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho. No sabia de donde le salio, solo que eran las palabras que seguian.

- Eso era un exorcismo que tu te sabes de memoria. Yo nunca pase de la primera frase. Y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a duchar. – contesto dandole la espalda y entrando en el baño, dejando solo al pequeño.

- ¿Exorcismo? ¿Y por que se me un puto exorcismo de memoria? ¡Dean! – Sam entro en el baño siguiendole, llegando justo a tiempo para ver al mayor quitarse los calzoncillos y entrar en la ducha. El pequeño trago en seco al ver ese culo tan perfecto, tan apetecible, tan… joder, se habia empalmado con solo verlo. ¿Cómo se pondria si pudiera tocarlo? Uhm… habria que averiguarlo. Total, la noche no podia terminar mas rara de lo que empezo. Luego se preocuparia en averiguar si Dean era o no un asesino de verdad.

Con gran rapidez se deshizo de su ropa y se colo dentro de la ducha, abrazando a Dean por la espalda, dandole un susto de muerte.

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué coño haces? – el mayor trato de soltarse pero tenia los brazos atrapados en el abrazo de oso de su hermano.

- No me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca.

- Te jodes. Te hablare cuando dejes de comportarte como un gilipollas normal y te comportes como el gilipollas friki que siempre has sido. – replico, volviendo a intentar soltarse. Sam le sujeto mas fuerte. Bajo el rostro hasta el cuello de Dean y le dio un mordisquito en la nuca que le puso la piel de gallina.

- Igualmente me tenia que duchar.

- Pues espera tu turno.

- Tienes respuestas para todo, ¿verdad? – Dean se estremecio cuando Sam le volvio a morder en el cuello.

- Es un don. – otro mordisco mas y la mano de Sam bajando despacio hacia la entrepierna del otro.

- Sam, para.

- No me da la gana. – Dean se mordio el labio para no gemir cuando Sam le empezo a masturbar lentamente.

- Tipico de ti, niño malcriado. No me voy a repetir.

- Que miedo me das, Dean.

- Vale… tu lo has querido. – el mayor le dio un buen pisoton que hizo retroceder dolorido a Sam que lo solto. Dean dio gracias por estar descalzos los dos, al menos asi no le haria demasiado daño. Con una llave bien hecha atrapo a Sam contra la pared, sujetandole las muñecas en la espalda.

- ¡Auch!

- Te lo adverti, Sammy. – ahora… ¿qué hacia con el? Bien… podia dejarlo KO y terminar de ducharse tranquilo para luego irse de borrachera. Pero el niñato le habia puesto muy caliente y se tendria que vengar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de Winchester seria si no vengara una afrenta asi? Haciendo un poco de malabarismos, cerro el agua y arrastro a Sam fuera del baño aun sujetandolo por las muñecas hasta tirarlo en la cama. El pequeño se dio la vuelta en el colchon a tiempo de ver como Dean echaba el pestillo a la puerta. Vale, ya era oficial. Sam Winchester estaba acojonado. Entre la cara de cabreo de Dean, sus ojos oscurecidos y la sonrisa de sicopata peligroso que le estaba dedicando, como para no estarlo. Dean se subio a la cama y gateo hasta colocarse sobre el pequeño.

- ¿Dean? ¿Qué haces? – pregunto en un susurro asustado. Su hermano bajo el rostro, quedando sus labios separados por escasos centimetros.

- ¿A ti que te parece? – le pregunto a su vez, salvando la distancia que les separaba para besarle, al principio con rudeza, ambos luchando por el control del beso. Cuando el pequeño claudico, el beso se volvio mas suave, mas dulce pero igual de intenso. – Te voy a enseñar a no provocarme, Sammy. – Dean bajo la mano, recorriendo todo el costado de Sam, llegando a su entrepierna y centrandose en masturbarle. Sam no se estuvo quieto tampoco, pasando las manos por la espalda de su hermano hasta encontrar lo que queria. Recibio con gusto el gruñido excitado de Dean cuando le empezo a acariciar su miembro tambien.

La mano de Dean se retiro demasiado inoportunamente para el gusto del pequeño, que gruño en desacuerdo.

- ¿Por qué coño te has parado? – protesto. Se estremecio al ver el gesto adusto del mayor.

- ¡Bocabajo, ya! – Sam parpadeo sorprendido, tanto por el tono autoritario como por lo rudo de la orden.

- Pe… pero… - tartamudeo. El mayor le fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Obedece! – ladro Dean. Sam obedecio asustado. Echo un rapido vistazo a la puerta atrancada, considerando la idea de quitarse a Dean de encima y salir por piernas de alli. Idea que desaparecio magicamente de su cerebro cuando Dean volvio a acariciarle – Ni lo pienses, niñato. Esta vez no vas a huir. – le gruño con los labios pegados a su nuca. – Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar. – Sam se removio excitado bajo su hermano. ¿Cómo podia excitarle y a la vez asustarle con esa voz de sargento?

Dean jugueteo con un dedo en la entrada del pequeño para luego introducirlo y moverlo en circulos, dilatandolo. Sam siseo al sentir la invasion, pero Dean le distrajo besandole. Un segundo dedo se unio al primero y al pequeño se le acelero tanto la respiracion que ya jadeaba. Al tercero, Dean tuvo que besarle nuevamente para ahogar los gemidos que soltaba, intentando evitar que Bobby les escuchara desde abajo.

Sam gruño frustrado cuando su hermano retiro los dedos y volvio a gruñir, esta vez dolorido al sentirle introducirse, lento pero implacable.  
Dean rugio una maldicion cuando entro entero y se quedo quieto, muy quieto, casi sin respirar. Quieto para dar tiempo a su hermano a que se acostumbrara a el, quieto para no correrse como un quinceañero en su primer polvo porque Sam estaba muy estrecho y muy caliente y casi era demasiado para el, quieto para calmar los latidos de su corazon que iba desbocado. Para distraerse ambos, le volvio a besar. Un beso largo y profundo, hambriento que les hizo gemir a ambos.

Los gemidos aumentaron cuando empezo a moverse en su interior, embistiendo y besandole hasta que ya no lo pudieron soportar mas. Sam clavo las uñas en el colchon cuando le golpeo el orgasmo, haciendole ver estrellitas. Dean se desplomo encima suya, jadeando. Se le escapo una risita que no tardo en convertirse en una carcajada alegre a la que se unio el pequeño. Sam le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, sin dejar de reir y Dean rodo quedando tendido a su lado.

- Ya te vale, tio. No vuelvas a poner esa voz de sargento nunca mas. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Pensaba que me ibas a matar o algo. – Dean volvio a soltar una carcajada.

- No vuelvas tu a asustarme con lo de escaparte. – ambos se acurrucaron en la cama, bostezando. – Como se te ocurra volver a hacer esa estupidez, te mato, enano.

- Solo dime que no eres un asesino.

- No soy un asesino, ¿contento? – Sam rio.

- Me conformare con eso. Pero me vas a tener que contar lo que me has estado ocultando. – el mayor le abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

- Luego, luego…

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

La habitacion de un motel, muy rara… habia un vestido blanco colgado en la pared, horrendo. Daba muy mal rollo y Sam estaba borracho, muy borracho. Se habia tomado todo lo del minibar, mezclando whisky con vodka y ron con tequila. Todo. Le falto beberse el enjuague bucal y no lo hizo porque es de menta y no le gustaba la menta. Que si no… Habia oido lo de la ultima victima, la que no pudo salvar. Otro mas a su lista particular de muertes. No fue su culpa y lo sabia, pero le daba igual. Despues de lo de Ava… no, despues de lo de Croatoan y la confesion de Dean. ¿Qué era lo que sabia su padre para decirle eso? ¿Qué planes tenia el de ojos amarillos para el, que habia asustado tanto a su padre? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarselo?  
¡Maldito John y sus malditos secretos! Hacerle eso a sus hijos… Pero Dean tenia que cumplir. Si el se volvia malvado… ¿y si le hacia daño a Dean? Eso no podria soportarlo. Tenia que conseguir que le prometiera hacerlo. A John puede que le ignorara porque estaba muerto, pero a el… a el no le podria ignorar. Tenia que hacerselo prometer.

Le vio entrar a la habitacion y quitarse la cazadora. Era ahora o nunca. Antes de que se le pasara la borrachera y con ella se fuera tambien el valor de pedirle que lo matara. Porque sobrio no podria enfrentarse al dolor que reflejarian esos ojos verdes. Tenia que ser ahora.

Discutieron y Dean se rio de el por estar borracho. Le arrastro hasta la cama mientras le regañaba. ¡Que tenian un trabajo que hacer en ese motel, maldita sea! Pelearon, porque Dean se resistia a obedecer a su padre y no hacia mas que decirle que estaba borracho, que mañana lo veria todo distinto, pero Sam insistio.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Dean, eres el unico que puede hacerlo! ¡Prometemelo!

- No me pidas eso… - y si no fuera por la borrachera, Sam no hubiera seguido insistiendo porque ya estaba viendo el dolor reflejarse en esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

- ¡Dean, por favor! ¡Tienes que prometermelo! – forcejearon. Dean queria acostarlo y Sam no se dejaba. Tenia que conseguir que se lo prometiera. Noto cuando el mayor se rindio.

- Te lo prometo.

Sam se desperto sobresaltado, recordandolo todo. Su pasado, su vida, la ultima caceria, el golem, el golpe en la cabeza… y lo que habian hecho la noche anterior. Gimio bajito y trato de darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba, pero Dean le tenia fuertemente abrazado, dormido a su lado. Sam se llevo una mano a la cara y se froto los ojos, agobiado. Joder. ¿Cómo habia pasado eso? Vale que el siempre habia querido a su hermano de una manera poco fraternal, sobre todo desde que entro en la adolescencia y las hormonas empezaron a hacer de las suyas. Y como no iba a quererle asi, si era el unico que siempre cuido de el, pero… joder, siempre habia conseguido reprimir todos esos sentimientos y ocultarlos bajo toneladas de frustracion para que nadie, ni siquiera el, pudiera notarlo. Hasta el golpe.

Respiro hondo un par de veces, tratando de calmarse. A ver… recapitulemos… Con el golpe olvido todo, incluso que Dean era su hermano y si su cerebro se negaba a admitir que eran familia pues acabo dandole rienda suelta a esa parte de el que deseaba a Dean. Vale… ahora… ¿con que cara le decia a su hermano que ya lo recordaba todo y que siempre le quiso de esa manera? Porque, joder, era complicado hasta para el, que llevaba años lidiando con eso. Necesitaba tiempo… tiempo para pensar como decirselo… Asi que mejor le ocultaba por ahora que habia recuperado la memoria. Si. Y ademas… tenia que vengarse por lo de la ropa…

A Dean le desperto el ruido de la ducha y algo indefinido y horrible que sonaba como si estuvieran matando a un gato… ¡Ah, no! Que era Sam cantando. Siempre canturreaba mientras se duchaba, lo cual seria adorable si no lo hiciera tan espantosamente mal. Y mientras Sam destrozaba a grito pelado "Crazy love" (en serio, tenia que hablar seriamente con el crio este. Que cursi podia llegar a ser…) Dean se levanto y busco su ropa por la habitacion, pensando si esperar su turno para la ducha o colarse en el baño y matar dos pajaros de un tiro : ducharse y comerse a besos a Sam, ya que estaba tan a mano. Pero su hermano resolvio su dilema saliendo del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura y secandose el pelo con otra.  
Joder, no se podia tener mas mala leche, en serio. ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir con esas pintas, todo mojado y encima con esa cara de no haber roto jamas un plato? Eso era una tortura y no lo que hacian los chinos… Genial… y encima aun no se habia puesto los calzoncillos que le taparan lo que se le estaba empezando a levantar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos dias! – ale, encima sonrisita kilometrica de niño bueno, que no hacia mas que recordarle como gemia debajo suya unas horas antes. - ¿Ya te has levantado? – "Pues si, no te jode? Y mi amiguito tambien y no veas como… " penso Dean, aguantandose las ganas de levantarse, empotrarlo contra la pared y meterle mano. – Pense que ibas a dormir todo el dia. – "Gilipollas seria si por dormir me perdia este espectaculo. ¡Que le den a dormir! Ya dormire cuando la palme" volvio a pensar el mayor. Sam le miro extrañado por su silencio. - ¿Dean? ¿Estas bien, tio?

- Genial. Ponte algo encima, anda. – gruño antes de meterse a toda prisa en el baño. Tan deprisa que no noto la risa divertida de Sam. Iba a ser una venganza muy divertida.  
Dean se tuvo que duchar con agua fria. Vamos, con agua fria/helada/congelada y aun asi tardo sus buenos veinte minutos en conseguir que eso se bajara de una maldita vez. Sino fuera porque le habia prometido a Bobby que irian a por ese espiritu, Sam no se le escapaba vivo. Joder, no era justo. El queria quedarse en la cama y jugar a "Vamos a desnudar y a comernos vivos a Sammy", no irse a trabajar. Puto trabajo de mierda…

- Oye, Dean… ¿tu estas seguro de que yo tenia unos pantalones como estos? – y el cerebro de Dean se cortocircuito y se puso fuera de cobertura al ver a Sam enfundado en los pantalones de cuero que le obligo a comprarse. Pantalones que le marcaban todo lo que se tenia que marcar y mas. La sangre se le fue toda a la entrepierna haciendole tener una enorme ereccion.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Dean? – pero el mayor ya se habia vuelto a encerrar en el baño. Maldiciendo la maldita hora en que se le ocurrio comprar esos pantalones para Sam. Puto trabajo, putos pantalones, puto Sam.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Sam bajo las escaleras riendose casi a carcajadas. Sabia que no deberia provocar asi a su hermano, que podria acabar lamentandolo, pero… ¡que coño! Era un Winchester. Provocar era su segundo trabajo. Bobby le miro extrañado y le arqueo una ceja cuando entro a la cocina, aun riendose.

- ¡Ey, Sam!

- ¡Ey, Bobby! ¿Qué hay de desayuno? – el viejo cazador le dedico una mirada tan intensa que Sam se removio incomodo, como pillado en una travesura. ¿Se habria dado cuenta?

- Diras de almuerzo. Es casi medio dia. Hay chile con carne. ¿Y Dean? – Sam reprimio una sonrisa.

- Solucionando un problema con la ducha.

- ¿Uh?

- Nada. Olvidalo.

Tuvieron el almuerzo mas incomodo de la vida de Sam. Con Bobby vigilando cada gesto y cada palabra que soltaba, como si sospechara algo raro y con Dean sin dejar de comerselo con la mirada, haciendole sentir un calor intenso en su cuerpo que nada tenia que ver con el chile extra picante receta Singer. Si lo llegaba a saber, no se hubiera puesto los dichosos pantalones.

Cuando al fin acabo la comida, Dean y Bobby empezaron a explicarle a lo que se dedicaban. Sam tuvo que morderse varias veces la lengua para no reirse de las sutiles explicaciones de su hermano.

- A ver si lo he entendido… según vosotros nos dedicamos a cazar… ¿fantasmas? – Dean resoplo.

- Algo por el estilo. – el pequeño compuso una mueca de incredulidad.

- Estais locos.

- Tio… ¿siempre has sido asi de incredulo? – gruño frustrado el mayor.

- Pues… no se… supongo.

- Vale. Esta tarde te vienes con nosotros de caceria. A ver si asi nos crees.

- ¿Qué? – chillido/protesta en estereo. Por lo visto Bobby tampoco pensaba que era una buena idea.

- ¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo vas a meter a tu hermano en una caceria si no recuerda ni como se carga una pistola? – Sam se tuvo que volver a morder la lengua para no protestar ante eso. A este paso se la acabaria cortando de tanto mordisco. Y lo de no cargar la pistola solo le ocurrio una vez… con una bastaba para recordarlo toda su vida, vamos.

- Vamos, Bobby. Estaremos los dos para vigilar que no meta la pata. Ademas… solo es un espiritu… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Si la comida fue incomoda, la caceria fue de las que desearias olvidar por siempre jamas. Sam se lo paso en grande, eso si, fingiendo no saber lo que hacia y gritando en plan chica cuando se oia un ruido extraño o se veia algo raro. ¿Lo mejor? Cuando casi tira a Dean al suelo por lanzarse en plancha a sus brazos cuando aparecio el espiritu. Y Bobby debatiendose entre revolcarse de la risa por la situacion o echarles la bronca por hacer el imbecil en mitad de una caceria. Y el hecho de que Dean se pasara toda la caceria mirandole el culo (casi se cae por las escaleras por eso) y empalmadisimo no ayudaba mucho, que digamos.

Al volver a la casa, Dean volo escaleras arriba con la excusa de darse una ducha y Sam iba a seguirle, pero Bobby le retuvo, cogiendole del brazo.

- Sam, acompañame a la biblioteca, por favor.

- Si, claro. – lo siguio a regañadientes. Se imaginaba lo que Bobby le iba a decir y no sabia como lo habia averiguado. Al llegar a la habitacion le lanzo una mirada tan escrutadora que le hizo sentir como cuando tenia siete años y su padre le regañaba por haber esparcido toda la sal de roca en el salon para hacer una pista de eski a sus soldaditos.

- ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria? – le pregunto sin rodeos y sin asomo de enfado.

- Esta mañana. – Sam al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

- ¡Maldito crio! ¿A que ha venido el espectaculo de la caceria?

- Bobby… es que… me tenia que vengar de Dean. ¡Mira que ropa me ha hecho ponerme! – el viejo cazador solto una carcajada.

- Buen punto. Pero esto se ha acabado. Ya no tengo edad para aguantar vuestras travesuras. Sube y dile a Dean la verdad. – Sam se enfurruño.

- Pe… pero…

- Nada de peros. Tu hermano lo ha pasado muy mal con todo esto. Ve y dile la verdad o cuando se entere te va a dar una paliza.

- Aguafiestas…

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Sam entro a la habitacion pensando en la mejor manera de confesarle a su hermano que si lo recordaba todo y que este no lo matara por no decirlo antes. Entro tan distraido que no lo vio venir. Vamos, que Dean era un cazador y sabia muy bien como poner una emboscada, pero si Sam no hubiera estado tan distraido inventando una excusa creible, podria haber hecho algo mas que gritar asustado cuando noto que alguien le atacaba por la espalda y le hacia caer en la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¡Joder! ¡Dean! ¿Pretendes matarme de un infarto o que? – protesto aun con el susto en el cuerpo. Nota mental de Sam : No volver a bajar la guardia con Dean rondando cerca.

- Llevas todo el puto dia provocandome con esos malditos pantalones, niñato. Te los voy a arrancar a mordiscos. – le gruño el otro amenazante, desabrochandole los pantalones.

- Dean… espera… te tengo que… ¡oh, dios! – gimio cuando Dean le bajo la cremallera de los pantalones con los dientes. - ¡Joder, Dean! – el mayor solto una risita, divertido y, tras quitarle los pantalones, le bajo los calzoncillos tirando de ellos con los dientes. A Sam ya le iba a dar un infarto, porque no era normal a la velocidad que iba su corazon. Sintio el aliento del mayor sobre su miembro y casi se derritio alli mismo.

- Veamos, Sammy… - murmuro Dean, su tono pura maldad, con esos labios pornograficos a escasos milimetros del miembro de Sam. - ¿Qué era lo que me tenias que decir? – pregunto antes de recorrer con la punta de la lengua toda la extension de su hermano. Sam gimio tan fuerte que el mayor penso que debia haberse oido hasta en Nebraska. – Tio… cortate un poco, que Bobby te va a oir.

- ¡Joder! ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso contigo "ahí"? – el mayor rio.

- Pues tapate la boca y no la abras como no sea para contestarme. Y ya que estamos… contesta a lo que te he preguntado, niñato. – otro lameton y el pequeño se arqueo buscando mas contacto, pero Dean le sujeto contra la cama.

- ¡No seas cabron, Dean! – protesto Sam. - ¡Joder! – a partir de ahí, Sam ya no dijo nada que tuviera algo de sentido, porque en ese momento Dean se introdujo todo su miembro en la boca y empezo a lamer, morder y besar hasta casi hacer enloquecer al pequeño. Y cuando empezo a dilatarle con los dedos, ahí ya perdio del todo la cordura, si es que le quedaba algo, claro.

- Sammy… - medio canturreo el otro subiendo el rostro hasta dejarlo sobre el de su hermano e introduciendose lentamente en el. - ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a contar? – le volvio a preguntar. Sam gruño algo intelegible cuando le noto entero dentro pero sin moverse. - ¿El que? No te he oido…

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me ha vuelto la memoria! ¿Contento? ¡Esta mañana lo recorde todo! ¡Y lo de la caceria ha sido una broma! Pero, por nuestro padre, Dean… ¡Muevete ya! – Dean solto una carcajada y empezo a embestirle. Ambos soltaron un gemido casi a la vez.

Dean gruño el nombre de su hermano antes de besarle de nuevo, mientras le masturbaba. Sam le clavo las uñas en la espalda tratando de acercar el cuerpo del mayor aun mas al suyo. El orgasmo le pillo al pequeño por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, dejandole el cuerpo sin fuerzas. Dean le siguio poco depues pero, esta vez no se dejo caer sobre el, sino que se le quedo mirando desde arriba, apoyado en la cama, con los ojos brillandole intensamente y la expresion mortalmente seria.

- Me has mentido, Samuel. – el pequeño trago en seco. Dean jamas usaba su nombre completo. Solo lo hizo una vez y Sam recuerda haber pasado la noche entera llorando por la regañina que se gano de Dean.

- Era una broma… - trato de excusarse. Dean se incorporo hasta quedar sentado.

- Me da igual. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo.

- Pe… pero… - para sorpresa y espanto del pequeño, Dean salio de la cama y se dirigio al baño, sin mirarle.

- No, Sam. Que te quede clara una cosa. No voy a tocarte ni un pelo hasta que se me pase el enfado. – o sea… Sam estaba seguro de que habia entrado en alguna especie de universo alterno… ¿le acababa de decir que no iba a tocarlo? Joder…

* * *

- Venga, Dean… no puedes seguir enfadado conmigo… - el aludido saco la cabeza del motor del Impala y fulmino a Sam con los ojos. Pues si, si podia seguir enfadado. Sam bufo. Dos dias. Habian pasado dos dias desde que le dijera a su hermano la verdad y dos dias desde que Dean le informara muy amablemente que estaba cabreado con el y que no iba a tocarle. Genial. La abstinencia le estaba sentando como una patada ahí mismo, muchas gracias por preguntar. Y en esos dos dias no hubo forma humana de ablandar al mayor. Sam sabia que solo se estaba haciendo el ofendido y tenia razones para hacerlo pero… joder… no se le dice a alguien que nada de sexo despues del polvo mas impresionante de tu vida. Eso es totalmente cruel. – Venga ya… no seas cabezota…

- ¡Sigo enfadado contigo, so embustero! – le gruño el mayor desde el capo.

- Tio… que solo fue una bromita… ¡mira tu lo que me hiciste con la ropa! ¡Eso fue peor! – una risita le llego desde el interior del motor.

- Lo de la ropa fue mas bien un favor. Mira como ahora tienes culo. – Sam bufo, aguantando la risa.

- Seria para hacerte un favor a ti, entonces.

- No, no. A ti, niñato. Fue entonces que me fije que estabas muy follable, hermanito. – el pequeño solto una carcajada. Dean salio al fin del motor, con la cara llena de grasa y sonriendo. Vale, parecia que por fin se le habia quitado algo el cabreo. Sin querer aguantarse las ganas y aunque seguian en el desguace de Bobby y este les podria pillar de marron, Sam se acerco a su hermano y le acaricio la mejilla con la mano. Dean se mordio el labio para evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa caricia. El pequeño le beso levemente en los labios.

- No puedes seguir enfadado conmigo… - le susurro poniendo su carita de cachorro abandonado y apaleado. Dean bufo, derrotado.

- Odio que me hagas chantaje con esa cara, Sammy.

- Vale… - otro beso. – Te propongo una cosa.

- ¿El que? – la sonrisita traviesa del pequeño casi hace reir a Dean.

- ¿Jugamos al escondite? – Dean compuso una sonrisa lobuna y Sam sintio un escalofrio de exitacion recorriendole entero.

- Cuento hasta cincuenta y tu te escondes. Te voy a pillar, Sammy.

Fin


End file.
